Building Relationships
by InuAkemi
Summary: Inuyasha's twin sister, comes home from boarding school and for some reason she's stuck in the relationship zone! Everyone wants a relationship. The girls wants to build a sisterly relationship. Her brothers want to carry on in their best friend relationship. Kouga wants to have a relationship. And her father wants to build a relationship they never had. How will things turn out?
1. Our Contestants and You're Not My Father

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I just own InuAkemi.

You Don't Know Me

Inuyasha unlocked the door and let everyone in. But he slammed the door in his older brother's face and said, "Let your self in ass wipe!"

Sesshomaru opened the door and slapped Inuyasha in the face. "Bastard", he mumbled.

They just left from school and decided to hang out at the Takahishi Mansion to kick off the weekend. But the Takahishis aren't the only rich ones in the group, they're all rich!

Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend, she's rich because her father is a music producer making her a shoe in to become a major pop star. She planned on doing that once she graduated. Knowing that would take a while, her career to start I mean, she started with her music.

Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, is rich because his family owns a movie production company. He's already an actor, which explains why he has women chasing after him 24/7. But he doesn't mind, he's a perverted womanizer. And it pisses off his girlfriend.

And that takes us to Sango, who is rich because her father is the head of the FBI. Which is not surprising, I mean her family is the one who founded the FBI. Oh and as for advice, don't tick her off. If you want to ask why, I'll just let her kick your dumbass. (I'm so mean! Teehee!)

Rin, Sesshomaru's girlfriend, is rich because her mom is Tyra Banks! No I'm kidding, but she does own her! Her mom is a retired model who is over basically all the agencies. That explains why Sesshomaru is in love with her. I mean, did you she her body? Dayum! (My gay moment!)

And last, somewhat least, Kouga, Inuyasha's recently single frenemy. He's parents made a merger with Taka Inc., aka Takahishi Incorporation.

Mean while as I ask explain to you how rich these people are, you zone out of what I'm saying and pay attention to what's interesting. The hormonal teenagers!

"Okay you guys. There's a reason we brought you here", Inuyasha said.

"Is there something you've been hiding from us", Miroku asked.

"No duh ya fucking Einstein, you're just an, oh so genius aren't you", Inuyasha cracked irritated.

"I know I'm a good actor."

At that everyone gave him a face saying "You dumb ass idiot."

"And apparently you're so much of a great actor you forgot to leave room for the good thinker", Sango said. "Why do I have to love an idiot? I should've listened to my father!"

Inuyasha sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "Can you people just shut up", he said tired. "Now as I was saying, me and Sesshomaru have an important announcement." He stood up and picked a photo off the fireplace mantel. "Guess who this is."

"You", Miroku said. "And you call me a dumb ass?"

"No, dumb ass", Sesshomaru said putting the emphasis on dumb ass. "It's his twin sister, InuAkemi." (That's me!)

Everyone gave a shocked face.

"But you can't even tell that she's a she". Kouga said caught off guard.

"Well, that's because I was six years old", said a feminine voice from the main entrance. "I mean, you can't really expect me to have tits and the perfect ass at six can you? Wait, no let me stop, because my tits and ass came in when I turned seven", she said sucking her teeth and thinking about it.

"You can tell she's a she now", Miroku said. "Dayuuuuu-", he said before he could finish, he was interrupted with a slap upside the head by Sango.

Right in front of them was basically a female double of Inuyasha. She was wearing a blue jean shirt with a cream puffy skirt, a brown waist belt, and some brown leather boots. (Link on my profile page, check it!)

InuAkemi dropped all of her bags and held out her arms. "HUGS", she said happily.

Inuyasha ran to her and twirled her around, yelling "KEMI!", while she yelled "YASHIE!" She giggled as he twirled her. When he put her down she jumped into Sesshomaru's arms that smiled and hugged her.

"Aww, I missed you guys so much! I'm so glad to be home! Now kiss my cheek meats", she said pointing at her cheeks. They both groaned and blushed for she was embarrassing them. "You better give me love or I'll embarrass you in front of your sexy ass girlfriends", she said winking at Kagome and Rin. At that they hurriedly kissed her cheeks.

"Alright lover boys introduce me", InuAkemi said.

" You already know everyone", Sesshomaru said.

"She does", Sango asked.

"Yeah, but I want to be formally introduced", she whinned. "Pleeeaaase?"

"Ugh fine follow me down the line", Inuyasha said dragging her.

"YAY!"

"Here's Sango and Miroku", Inuyasha started.

"The FBI girl from the line of demon slayers and the perverted actor who's stuck on stupid", Akemi said holding her brother's hand and thinking of who they were.

"Yes good job", Inuyasha said as if she were learning her spelling words. "Next is Kagome."

"Your singing girlfriend, who is sexy as hell!"

"Got that right", Inuyasha said giving Kagome a look while biting his lower lip.

At that InuAkemi slapped him at the back of the head. "Think with your head, not your penis!"

"Bitch", he mumbled and InuAkemi just rolled her eyes. "We have Rin."

"Fluffy Butt's hot girlfriend who is also a model in training."

"That's what Fluffy Butt says", Inuyasha said holding back his laughter.

"You are not fit to call this Sesshomaru by such a name", Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, fluffy! And here's Kouga", Inuyasha said moving down the line.

"The cute champion of the Jack Ass of the Year award, but also a good friend."

"Wrong", Inuyasha said.

"How was I wrong", InuAkemi asked shrugging innocently.

"I didn't tell you he was cute!"

"Oh I know I added that part in", she said smiling. She looked over to Kouga who had his mouth agape from shock. "Are you okay, wolf boy?"

"Ah- I- uh", he said still stunned.

"Ah- I –uh", Akemi mocked.

"Eh um heh!"

"Eh um heh!"

"Uhhh", Kouga said.

InuAkemi closed his mouth using two fingers and grabbed his hand. "Aright people, to the kitchen", she said dragging Kouga along.

"Fluffy Butt", Rin asked Sesshomaru amused.

"I beg of you not to ask", he sighed out. Rin just laugh and went into the kitchen.

When they went inside the kitchen they saw a still shock Kouga and a InuAkemi searching the cabinets.

"What are you doing", Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"I'm about to put hot sauce on Kouga's dick and lick it off. What the hell do think I'm doing? I'm about to feed my self, you know unless you want me to die of starvation", she said with squinted eyes at his dumb question. "Any more questions?"

"If you're his twin sister how come we're now hearing and seeing you", Kagome asked.

"I don't know", InuAkemi said with a straight face and her mouth full with sandwich.

"Anytime she was here and we invited you over you were busy", Sesshomaru said.

"Where were you all this time", Sango asked.

"Boarding school in Atlanta. I was accepted into the high school for my freshman year for my many talents. But I got tired of it and came back home. Damn rich kids…"

"But you are rich", Rin said slowly.

"Yeah but I'm not all like, 'My dowdy gawt meh thus dross for my burthdawy. It's made frem only the finest silk from the Philippines'", Kemi said all snooty like with her back straight nose scrunch up and in the air. "Dumb ass, your rich and you don't even know where the finest silk come from, which by the way is India! And they had a problem with my heritage, but they can suck my dick for all I care."

"I get your point", Rin said.

"Yeah we know someone who is the same way", Kagome groaned.

"Yeah I know, Kikyou. Yasha told me."

"Damn you tell her everything", Miroku said.

"Hey when is Kouga going to come back down to Earth", Kagome asked.

"Yeah he's been like that for quit sometime now", Sango said.

"I'll handle it", Akemi said. "I mean he is this way because of me right?" At the time, InuAkemi's eyes were red, but no one seemed to notice. So she grabbed Kouga by the collar and kissed him.

"THE FUCK", Sesshomaru yelled zooming around the counter.

"OH HELL NO". Inuyasha said jumping over the island counter using one hand.

By the time they got to them Kouga had came back and had his arms were around her waist kissing her with full force. InuAkemi held onto to his collar still, in his arms with her head tilted for better angle.

Miroku helped by pulling Kouga away as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru held onto their sister.

"Oh he's good", she said in a daze.

"What the hell is wrong with you", her brother's yelled at her at the same time.

"Everything, how many times do I have to tell you people that!"

"This is not a joke", Sesshomaru yelled. "Why did you act so childishly?"

"Uh I was trying to see if he was gay", she said more like a question.

"Akemi", Sesshomaru growled as she just smiled innocently. He shook her like crazy, hoping that her senses would find there way back.

"I don't know, okay! It just happened!"

In the mean time Inuyasha was questioning Kouga. "And why didn't your dumb ass stop her?"

"Bro she came on to me", he said wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "Plus I'm not the one to disappoint or say no to a good offer. Plus I was half way out of this world, let I remind you."

"Can you stop it, my brain's about to fall out", InuAkemi said as Sesshomaru shook her.

"What brain?"

So as Inuyasha yelled at Kouga and Sesshomaru tried to shake sense into InuAkemi, the others sat there and watched. Then two people walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone stopped their doings and looked at the source of the powerful voice. Silence took over the room. "My question has yet to be answered!"

"… I kissed Kouga now they're trying to kill me", InuAkemi mumbled softly with a blush.

"WHAT!"

"EXACTLY", both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled.

"Oh dear, Kemi come here", her mother said holding her arms out to her.

"What the hell are you doing kissing boy at your age?"

"I'm seventeen", InuAkemi yelled incredulously at her father.

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

"Sorry…" Akemi said quietly looking at the floor.

"InuAkemi go to your room", Inutaisho said irritable. "I'll be up there in a second."

"But-"

"NOW!"

InuAkemi flinch back at the well heard reminder of authority in his voice. She let a tear fall and turned away from her father with a frown upon her face and a growl emitting from her throat. She glared at her brothers who looked proudly back at her, and she left to go to her room running.

A slam of a door was heard and Inutaisho looked at Kouga menacingly. Kouga gulped and took a few steps back. No one could lie, Taisho was terrifying as hell! (Kinda turns me on… anyway!) Inutaisho then looked at his sons and nodded with respect handing them a hundred bucks each, paying them for the work they did in keeping their sister from boys. Izayoi, his wife shook her head in disapproval, which was ignored, and walked out the room.

"I'll be back, I have… business to take care of. Continue on with your evening." Then he left the kitchen to go tend to his daughter.

"I almost shit my pants just then", Miroku whispered to the girls who nodded in agreement.

O~O Scary!

Inutaisho and Izayoi walked to Akemi's room together in silence.

"She is seventeen, Taisho", Izayoi said disappointed in his actions. "I thought you'd handle the situation maturely judging you know why it happened."

"It's not that, Izzy, it's just that she's growing up so fast. I don't want to lose her so quickly!"

"It's too late for that! You already did! She doesn't even want to talk to you let alone come to you for guidance!"

"What do you mean? She does to talk to me", Inutaisho said in disbelief.

"Asking you to go to Mc Donald's isn't talking to you, neither is telling you about her day."

"Actually it is-"

"You know exactly what I mean, Inutaisho", she snapped. "Do not get smart with me. You are so harsh, and strict on her, and for what?"

"Because I don't want her to make too many mistakes for her to handle!"

"What mistakes has she made! You don't even give the chance to make any so she can learn from them. Loosen up the leash! She's not perfect, and because you're doing this she is going to go out there to see what you're hiding from her. Because you are definitely not telling her why?"

"I don't owe her an explanation! And why should I loosen up on her when she doesn't even listen?"

"That's where you are wrong. She does listen, it's you who doesn't. And you owe her more than an explanation. You owe her time. You spend more time with the boys than you do with her. You don't even know you're daughter, Taisho. Did you know that she plays softball?"

"Of course I do!"

"What position", Izayoi asked testing him.

Inutaisho thought for a moment. "Short stop?"

"That's a damn shame! She's the pitcher; she plays center field and sometimes second base! She's so amazing in fact; that she also plays on the boys' baseball team! They came to her! You'd know that if you went to at least one game!"

"She was all the way in Atlanta! How do you expect me to get there?"

"The same way I did!"

"You went to Georgia", he asked clueless.

"What the hell did you think I was going for?"

"To visit your mother."

"She lives here in California with us down the street", Izayoi yelled. "Unbelievable!" Izayoi began to walk away from him pissed. "Oh and by the way", she said turning back to him. "She's been into softball since she was able to walk. She learned how to throw a ball before she could talk. She got it from you." Then she continued on her way to her room. "You talk to her, I'm tired. Maybe you'll be able to learn her favorite color."

As she walked away Inutaisho starred at his daughter's door. "I know her favorite color", He said walking into her room.

InuAkemi was sitting on her bed writing in a notebook and playing on a guitar. Inutaisho looked around her room and saw her bags, including one made fit for baseball and/or softball.

"I'm ready for my punishment and long lecture", she said still writing and playing.

"You do play softball and baseball", he said proud and ignoring her comment.

"Yep, star player on both teams. I've got colleges coming at me like crazy with scholarships. Mom said she'll have to buy me a glass case and frames for all of my trophies and stuff."

"Trophies", he asked, tossing one of her baseballs from hand to hand. (Haha, she has balls!)

She rolled her eyes at him with a scuff and stood up. She walked over to three huge trunks and opened them up pulling out the levels. The trunks were full of trophies, certificates, metals, and scholarship papers. All of them were gold, not one said anything below first place.

"Wow, my girl", he said lifting up a big trophy.

"You weren't saying that when I got them", she said calmly. He gave a small sigh. "The one you are holding is the one I sent from Georgia for my first year. It was addressed to you, not mom but she opened it and placed it in my collection. It was given to me because it was the schools first time getting first place in the state championship. They wanted me to have it because I broke the school record of home runs", she said. She pulled out a certificate and photo. "This brings me to this award for beating the record of most home runs. Mom took this picture at the awards ceremony. The award was given to me by the mayor of Atlanta for the record in the top school there. The record was five in the season, I had fifteen."

Inutaisho gently put the trophy back and looked into her sad eyes. "InuAkemi, I know I wasn't-"

"Dad what's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"Wrong, that's Inuyasha's. Just because we're identical twins doesn't mean we are identical. I actually have four favorite colors: turquoise, pink, lime green, and lavender. What are some of the things I like to do?"

"Play softball."

"That's one of my passions which include singing, dancing, and art. I like to write music, peoms, and stories. What's my favorite number?"

"What, I don't know 3?"

"No sixteen, its own every single jersey I have."

"You only play softball, you can't have many!"

"And that's where you're wrong again! I don't only play softball, that's just my favorite! In order to stay in shape I played basketball and volleyball in the winter, played soccer in the summer, and did track with softball to strengthen my speed. I was also a cheerleader for the football teams, which half were the ones my brothers played on and you have yet to notice me there! God, even with all that gold shinning in your face you have yet to pay attention to it! And it's not even just sports awards!" She ran to the trunks to pull out folders. "These are all of my repot cards and academic certificates. Honor roll, straight A's throughout my whole entire school career, I'm a senior in High school", she yelled throwing the papers at him. "This is only half of my awards! The rest are in the bags I've brought home!"

She ran over to her closet and pulled out guitar cases. "I was in a band! Mom brought me all ten of my guitars for Christmases that have been going by. I had to tell her to stop because I had enough. You didn't even know that I knew about a guitar because you didn't even look at me open my presents, your eyes were on my brothers! The only things you've gotten me were dolls, stuffed animals, and clothes! That's the only thing you got right about me though you really didn't. You got me Bratz Dolls, I like Barbie! And the only reason you got me stuffed animals is because I'm a girl! You didn't know I had a weird love for them!"

InuAkemi face was drenched in tears and her throat was soar from all the screaming she was doing. "Face it; you didn't know anything about me until now. The only thing you know about me is my name age and birthday, and that's because Inuyasha is my twin. You've missed my whole entire life. If I were to get married right now everyone would cry but you, because they'd have flash backs of my life that you didn't pay attention to. I only have one more question for you then I'm done." She looked down at her hands and sniffed. "I used to tell you one thing all the time, so you'd be proud of me. I've been telling you this thing my entire life. What is it, that one thing I've been telling you?"

He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't. Shamefully the reason why he couldn't speak is because he didn't know, and it broke his heart when he saw his daughter's reaction.

She broke down with a loud cry. "OH MY GOD! IT WAS MY DREAM, YOU IDIOT!" She gripped at her roots and turned her back on him. "It was my dream… my dream to become the first female to be in the MLB. I thought that if I told you my dream, you'd be proud of me, because my dream was the same as yours. It's funny though, you didn't even tell me your dream, mom did. To actually think I did all the things I did just to make you proud of me! But not once have you noticed my hard work and dedication!"

She tuned back to him letting go of her hair. "You say I'm your little girl and you don't want to lose me to the world, but the truth is I never was your little girl and you never had me to begin with. Everyone was there for me but you, even aunt Sakura who lives in Japan", she said laughing. "You have witness no part of my life. I'm only someone related to you. So when you think of your daughter, don't picture me. Don't even think of having a daughter unless it's Kagome and Rin, your future in-laws, because you know more about them than you do me. You don't even love me, not once have I heard you say it. I don't even think you've hugged me before. You didn't even teach me about the world, you know, about boys and sex and stuff like that. The only thing you did was yell at me for my wrongs." She grabbed her jacket and small book bag she always carried around with her. She walked to door of her bedroom and turned back to him. "Just understand that… I'm not your daughter, and you're not my father. We're nothing but bonded strangers." Then she walked out and yelled to everyone she was leaving to get her some food.

T_T Sadness

Inutaisho walked down the stairs to the kitchen where his sons were. All of there friends had left once they heard yelling because they thought it might have been a bad time to stay. Inutaisho sat at a table and covered his face with his hands.

"So how'd it go", Sesshomaru asked though he already knew.

Just to test a theory, Inutaisho begun to ask his sons questions. "Did you know your little sister played sports", he asked.

"Yeah", Inuyasha said. "She has an amazing arm."

"She'd come out side to throw the football with us. She was also very quick on her feet. Quicker than us actually", Sesshomaru added. "And so we could all be together, she cheer on the cheerleading team for football, even though she didn't like cheerleading, not knowing she'd grow fond of it."

"Yeah we always went to her games with mom, in Atlanta. I never did get why you didn't come."

"He was always busy", Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah! She had champion trophies all over the place. She'd send home letters and photos of her friends and teams. But the one thing she loved most of all was softball and baseball. She said she wanted to be the first female player in the MLB."

"Like you did, you know when you told us those stories", Sesshomaru said. "Have you told her about that?"

Taisho sighed and looked at his sons. "No, no I didn't."

"Well you should", Inuyasha said. "Maybe it will get her to understand what you have in common."

"Did you…" Inutaisho begun, "ever think that I spent more time with you then your sister?"

"It has occurred to this Sesshomaru that you might have ignored her."

"Yeah, I did always wonder why you came to our games but none of hers. She cried about it but acted like nothing was wrong the next day. I thought you might have spoken to her. Where is all of this coming from?"

"Your sister says that I was never there for her. That I know nothing about her, that we're strangers."

"Well, let's put this to the test shall we", Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Why does everyone seem to question me about my daughter?"

"Father, these are simple questions. It'll prove if you really do know her or not."

"Fine."

"Her favorite season, as in winter or something, what is it", Inuyasha asked.

"How is this simple", their father asked.

"Some of the things she speaks of constantly, now answer."

"Winter."

"No, its spring", Sesshomaru said. "For some odd reason she loves it when it rains."

"Especially storms! She goes crazy over those things, leaves the window open and just watches it till the end."

"She says the storms are the best because though they seem so mean and hurtful, but they leave beauty at the end from rainbows and well nourished plants", Sesshomaru said.

"Celebrity crush?"

"Justin Bieber?"

"Why would she- NO! It's Chris Brown", Sesshomaru yelled.

"Because he's oh so sexy", Inuyasha said impersonating his twin sister.

"Favorite animal?"

"Dog."

"That's just cruel", Inuyasha said shaking his head. "It's a lion; she loves their authority, strength, and how superior they are."

"Her eyes", Sesshomaru said, with his hand on his chin.

"What", Inutaisho said cut off guard. "I know what color her eyes are!"

"Then you should answer it with ease, both human and original."

"Brown and gold", he said simply.

"Wrong and wrong", Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes. "It is proven you know absolutely nothing about your daughter."

"Just because we are twins doesn't mean we have the exact same characteristics", Inuyasha said. "Her eyes are blue in human and gold with blue specks in original form. It's like everything you know about me you get confused with her, we're two different people. She's not my female clone. I bet you said her favorite color was red, huh?" Inutaisho said nothing. "You expect her to be a mixed version of us or a female of me. You know nothing about her! Now I'm pissed off with you", Inuyasha yelled storming out.

"Why is he upset", Inutaisho asked.

"Because he noticed how you've been treating her and he hates it."

"Then why didn't anyone say anything?"

"We did! You don't listen! And it's not out job to remind you to be the father to your only daughter! That one chance you had to have a little girl has been ruined. Why? There are father's who always want to have girls but don't, but you have one that you take for granted. Don't you know how smart and mature she is? If anyone should run your company, it's her! But you no longer have her. But I should've known, we all should have. Even when she was born, you didn't think to hold her." Then Sesshomaru left the room.

"I really did it didn't I", he said to himself in realization.

( _ ) Dazed Bro!

Akemi: Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Fat Albert! No not really that just came to my head after I thought of say hey 3x. Now I'm thinking of Yeah 3x by Chris Brown. He so sexy!

Yasha: Why are you my sister?!

Roku: Well Inuyasha, when a mommy and-

Yasha: Shut up! I know that, I'm talking about why did she make me her brother in the story? I know how babies are made Miroku!

Gome: Yeah, InuAkemi why did you make him your brother? I thought you wanted to be with him.

Akemi: Oh well I do I just did it for this story because I wanted to give you time to have Inuyasha before I take him for my self.

Gome: Oh how sweet… Don't do that. Take him, I'm finished with him, I want Kouga. You always get Kouga!

Akemi: I'm sorry Kagome! But I just wanted him. Kouga's hot! I promise next time I'll fuck Inuyasha instead of Kouga.

Gome: But I wanted him first!

Koug: Give the woman what she wants!

Akemi: Shut up, oh god. I will make a story about that later, first let me finish this one. Geez! Okay please be nice on the reviews, it's my first fiction people! And please read AlwaysLovingMe's stories, she's the reason why I joined Fan Fiction. My bestie! She stills my ideas, like the emoticons for breakers. Bastard… anyway give her a review along with me. It'll make us both very happy! Oh and one more thing…

_**It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so**_

_**Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go**_

YOU'VE JUST BEEN BEIBERFIED! HE SO SEXY! I DON'T HAVE THE FEVER PEOPLE! OH… I LEFT ON THE CAPS LOCK… OOPSIE…


	2. Relationship 1: Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimers! (I'm only putting it on the first chapters of my stories.)

The Beginning of Many Good Relationships

InuAkemi woke the next day in her room with sun shining in her face. She squint her eyes and rubbed her face as she adjusted to the bright light. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. Her trophies were not in their trunk but on the floor along with her scattered certificates and such.

"Oh yeah, I had a fight with my dad about... me." She sighed and slipped out of bed and walked to her window seat in her room and opened her curtains revealing brighter sunlight. "Should've expected that", she said stepping back and walking to her bathroom. She stripped her clothes and got in the shower and begun to wash her body. When she was done she went back into her room to get dressed. She slipped into black Victoria secret and then into blue faded jeans, a white beater, silver, sparkly flats, a blue fitted hoodie, and a bird necklace. She grabbed her silver coach purse and phone and keys and went done stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her brothers.

"Hey", she said.

"Sup", Inuyasha replied. "Where you headed?"

"Oh, I'm going to the mall, I have to go shopping because I had to wear uniform at my last school. I need clothes."

"Then come with us", Sesshomaru said. "We are going to the theatre to see a movie."

"I said I was shopping not watching, and you guys got my head bit off yesterday! Why should I?"

"Actually you bit of father's head, and we apologize."

"Besides, you caught us by surprise. Just going to guys and kissing them! What was on your mind-, Ooooh, never mind."

InuAkemi just gave Inuyasha a weird look. "What do you mean Ooooh?"

"Never mind that, we're sorry. We need to trust you with guys. If you want to date Kouga, then fine date him. But I'll still kill him if he hurts you, that you won't be able to stop me from doing", Inuyasha said pointing at her.

"Who said I would, we'll be killing him together", InuAkemi said going in the fridge. "So… Kouga's going to be there", she asked, heart pounding.

"Yes he will", Sesshomaru said simply.

Akemi sipped from her bottle of Sunny Delight and nodded. "Fine I'll go. But you owe me, ya bunch of punks", she finished with a mumble as she walked out the kitchen.

"Eh, she loves us so much", Inuyasha said.

"She loves me", Sesshomaru said walking out the kitchen.

As he left their father came in. "Inuyasha do you know where your sister is, I looked in her room and she's not there", he said.

"Oh well, she was just in here a minute ago, why?"

"I wanted t see what she was doing today, but apparently she's busy", Inutaisho said running his hand through his silvery mane.

Inuyasha gave his father a weird look, thinking when you'd care, and then it came to him. His father was trying to spend time with his daughter for once. "Well, she's not really that busy", Inuyasha drew out earning his father's attention. "We were going to go to the movies with friends and then take her shopping for clothes."

"Why clothing", Inutaisho asked clueless.

Inuyasha gave his father a dead pan look. "Because… school will be starting soon and she has no school clothes", he spoke slowly. "Last wear she was at a boarding school where you wear uniforms, so she has none."

"Inuyasha, I'm not four years old, so don't talk to me like you I am one", Inutaisho snapped.

"Well, when it comes to Kemi you are! That was a stupid question! Why does she need clothes", Inuyasha mocked in his father's voice. "Everyone needs clothes! What is she supposed to be, a horse?!"

"You mind letting her know I'd like to speak to her", Inutaisho said ignoring everything he just said.

"Yeah sure, what ever."

Inutaisho then turned around to leave the kitchen when he bumped into his daughter. "Oh great I just wanted to talk to you-"

"I'm not apologizing", she said straight faced.

"I'm sorry?"

"What I said yesterday, I'm not apologizing for it. Like at all", she repeated.

"I wasn't going to tell you to. I was going to see if you had anything to do today."

"Feh! Why does it matter", she asked rolling her eyes.

"I just wanted to see", he asked simply.

"Well fine, I was going to go shopping."

"Good, then I'll take you."

"W-wait, what, NO!"

Inutaisho grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. "It's the perfect time to see my daughter's interest and style in clothing. So I will take you."

"I don't want you to! And that would be rude for me to change my plans on Inu and Sesshy!"

"They'll live."

"MOM HELP ME!"

"What's going on", Izayoi asked blocking the path to the front door.

"Dad's trying to take me shopping", Akemi screamed.

"Taisho", Izayoi asked looking at him confused, "when did you want to start taking your daughter shopping?"

"That is not what's important right now, what's important is getting KeKe-"

"KEKE? KEKE? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU START CALLING ME THAT AGAIN? I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT NAME SINCE I WAS ONE!"

Izayoi looked into her husbands eyes as her daughter kicked and screamed. "InuAkemi honey… maybe you should partake in you fathers plans."

"WHAT?!"

"Akemi, please", her mother said.

Akemi fell limp on her dad's shoulder and sighed loudly. "Fiiiine! I'll do it…"

"Thank you dear", Izayoi said to her daughter, kissing her as her father carried he away like a prisoner.

As he carried her outside, Kemi struggled to get down. "Can you put me down now?!"

"Will you promise to not runaway?"

"I always keep my promises."

He put her down and she dusted herself off. As they walked to the garage InuAkemi made a mad dash for it leaving nothing but blurred colors behind. Inutaisho sped after her using his demon speed as well but the problem was, he was having a hard time keeping up with the girl.

He finally got close enough and yanked her up by the hood. "You promised you wouldn't runaway", he yelled with a growl.

"Feh! Nooo, I never promised anything to you. I said I always keep my promises. Shows how much you like to listen. And besides you just learned something new about me today."

"And what was that?"

"You can't catch me unless I slow down for you. And I wasn't even at medium speed! Now drop me!"

"NO, I'm not taking any chances."

"If I really wanted to get away from you, I'd be gone before you could even blink. Now put. Me. Down. I'm driving."

He let go of her hood and they both walked into the garage. At that time InuAkemi walked up to a turquoise 2013 Land Rover.

"This is an amazing choice. Very luxurious and clean. Rides very smoothly, and is something I'd get."

"I know, mom told me when I picked it out."

"I'm grateful you aren't like your brothers enough to go and get a sports car so you can drive around like you're on the Fast and the Furious."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I love fast cars. It matches my ability. I actually have two, but I try not to get as much so the boys can have something faster than me." InuAkemi turned on the car and Stevie Wonder began to play.

"You're a fan of Stevie Wonder" Inutaisho asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, he's amazing. I also like Earth, Wind, and Fire along with Charlie Wilson, and SWV."

"You enjoy a lot of old school, don't you? You have more in common with me than the boys."

"Face it Taisho, the only thing you have in common with the boys is football. And yet you still like different NFL teams. But don't ask me, because I could care less."

Inutaisho chuckled at her and she just glanced at him a little annoyed as she drove away from the house. The ride there was pretty quiet, you know, besides from the music. And it was eating Akemi alive! She really wanted to sing to her music and go crazy but her father was there. She does not like to express herself in front of him unless it was yelling at him. It's beyond sad once you think abut it.

Her finger tapped on the steering wheel repeatedly throughout the drive. And when they made it to the mall, she busted out of her car like it was a gift from God!

She closed he door, careful not to slam it, and locked it walking away with a quick pace. She couldn't help it; running from her father was like the thing that made her faster in track meets. Whenever she feels slow she imagines her father chasing her yelling at her.

"What store are we heading to first", he asked.

"Charming Charlie's", she said putting her keys in her purse without watching where she was going. Inutaisho grabbed he arm and pulled her before she ran into a wall. "Thanks", she said and he just nodded.

She walked into the store and went straight to the section where turquoise things were. She was always going to go to that color first. So Inutaisho followed her.

"What size do you wear?"

"Mediums in tops and twelve's in pants."

"As for things you like?"

"If I tell you we'll never leave. Just get something you think is different or… just get something different", Akemi said nodding. She was going to say or something you'd think I'd like but then remembered he knows nothing about her.

They both searched for something separately in the stores and came back to the same stop with arms full.

"Let's head to the dressing room and look at the stuff you picked", Kemi said. Inutaisho nodded feeling very proud of his work and followed her.

They laid out the clothes he picked and Akemi laughed. "These are pretty good. All except for this outfits", she said holding up a dress.

"What's wrong with it", he asked not fully understanding.

"It looks like you got it from the 50's! Basically a bed sheet, I'm not wearing it therefore I'm not buying it!"

"It's non-revealing", he argued.

"Based on this if my whole wardrobe was up to you I'd be a nun with a covered face", she laughed. "Everything you brought here has a tank top to go under it! There all not suppose to have that!"

"Well look at this skirt you picked out, it looks to short", he said holding up a blue skirt with white polka dots and a brown belt.

"Feh, that's cute and you have to get over it", she said shrugging. She took all the cloths with her into a dressing room and tried them on. And since her father felt as if he had to see them all, she modeled them out for him. Then they went to the register to check out.

InuAkemi took of her hoodie and tied it around her waist and continued her walk to the next store.

"What's next", Taisho asked.

"Aeropostale for more laid back clothes", she said turning into said store.

They picked out some jeans, t-shirt, cargos, and sweat pants, brought them and left.

"Now the best part", she said more excited than she has been at all today.

"And what is that", her father asked with a smile glad to see her excited and not annoyed in his presence.

"Accessories and shoes!"

She went into Claire's and Icing for jewelry, fingerless gloves, arm warmers, and hats. Then she went to DSW for heels, boots, and sandals. After that she went to Footlocker for gym shoes. By the time they were done they had so many bags that they had to take to the car. They decided they'd put up the bags then come back in to grab something to eat and take a break.

Akemi went to get a sub from Subway and Inutaisho got some beef teriyaki from the Chinese food restaurant. After getting out of line for her sub, InuAkemi then went to get two cups of Ramen.

"This is so good", Kemi said downing the ramen first.

"And you say you're not like your brother", Inutaisho said.

"I didn't say that, I said that I am not him."

"Mhm", he said filling his mouth. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She just shrugged. "I don't know, it was different, I don't really go shopping with other people so it's kinda new to me still." He nodded at that as he chewed. "So what did you learn today?"

"Turquoise comes first", he said smirking.

"There you go", she said as if he got an answer correct in the first grade.

"InuAkemi", He said pausing from eating.

"Yeah?"

"I know I haven't been there for you, but I'm willing to try. I know it's a bit late and I apologize for that, it's just I was trying to be the man my father wasn't to me. He didn't pay attention to me when I was a child; in fact he always used work as an excuse. So I made my promise that when I have a son, I'll never leave him feeling alone and unloved by his father."

"And you totally forgot about the chance of having a daughter."

"I didn't expect to have one. And it was only me in the family, so I didn't think about how my father would treat his daughter if he had one. I wanted to make sure I played catch with my son and take him to see superhero movies. And when I had two, I just went crazy; I did everything I could to be in their lives. With you I didn't know if I was supposing to. I was raised to believe girls only liked dolls so that's all I ever thought you'd want from me. I thought you'd count on your mom for everything."

"I did, but there are also some things I'm suppose to count on you for and you weren't there to answer those questions. Like about how boys act or for you to chase the boys off. But you gave that job to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. That made me feel like you knew how to treat a daughter but you just didn't want to do it. That's what made me pissed most of all! You didn't do what you knew a father was supposed to do for his daughter! You didn't have to be perfect, you just had to be! I saw and heard all these girls talk about; my dad is constantly on my back and is always scaring off the boys! I always said well at least he pays attention to you. I watched TV a dreamed of a relationship with my father. Now I don't give a fuck because I realized I had two fathers somewhere else, Yasha and Sesshy! They got credit for what you were supposed to do. I waited and gave you time, but you never came along. I cried at night about it and my brothers helped me with it along with mama. You did nothing and that made me feel as if I wasn't loved by you or you just didn't care about me", Akemi said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Akemi. I had no idea that's how you felt."

"That's because you didn't ask."

"Well, I'm askin now. Kemi, will you give me the chance to be there for you? Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Be there for me", she said wiping her face. "I want all support from you. It's too late to dust me off if I fall, but I want you there. I'll give you the chance only if you promise to be there."

"I promise."

"Then you have your chance. But if you screw this up I'm cutting you off! You will not get to hold your grandchildren!"

Inutaisho chuckled and pulled his daughter into a hug. InuAkemi stiffened in his arms but the relaxed and hugged him back.

'_Finally'_, she thought.

(~^~) Hold the tears!

"So I jumped as high as I could to get the ball", InuAkemi said walking in the door with bags in her hand. "And the ball fell into my glove. I was so excited that I forgot I was in the air so when I looked down I fell, tumbling and skidding across the field, rolling!"

Her and her father was so busy in they're conversation that they didn't realize that the rest of their family was sitting on the couch waiting for them to come home, worried.

"But how did it turn out", Inutaisho asked putting down the bags.

"Ha, turns out I had a really tight grip on the ball and it didn't fall out. So I kept the opposing team from winning."

"Are you serious", he said eyes wide.

"Very", she exclaimed.

"Not as serious as it is about to get", Izayoi snapped. "Why are you coming home at one in the morning?!"

"Hehe, it's one", Inu Akemi said clueless.

"No you're perfectly here on time… YES IT'S ONE", she yelled sarcastically. "What were you two doing?"

"Well, it was awesome! First we went to the mall and got some clothes. We had a problem with some outfits but its fine. Then we ate some food. And because we didn't exactly want to come home at the time so we went to the batting cages. They had to kick us out because we were taking up too much time and other people wanted to try. FEH, haters… Anyway after that we started to come home then we saw a fire! And we drove towards it and they were talking about how twins, boy and girl, were still inside and no one could get to them-"

"YOU WENT INSIDE A BURNING BUILDING", all but Inutaisho and Akemi.

"HAHAHA", Akemi started. "You're faces!"

"No we didn't go into a burning building", Inutaisho said laughing. "It was a burning house!"

"And that makes it better", Izayoi yelled.

"Yeah that way it wouldn't all collapse on us, it was only a two story. Plus the kids were only four, it put me in the situation of my twins. Now finish telling the story, KeKe."

"Okay, okay", she said hurrying as her brother's mouthed KeKe to each other confused. "So we ran in before the cops could stop us and went to find the kids. They were in a corner holding each other. Everything around them was burning and falling apart. So since I was smaller I jumped to the kids and took them to more stable ground one by one. Then dad got the boy and me the girl and we ran out. And the coolest part was that the house exploded behind us like in those action movies as we walked away from it all cool like. And then we went to eat dinner to talk about it all. That's it", she said not really caring about the last part.

"Which explains why are clothes are covered in ash", Taisho said. "We just lost track of time is all."

Izayoi's eyes and mouth was wide open. She wanted to scream but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. And you want to know why? Because her daughter was smiling brighter than ever, that's why. She has never seen her daughter happier in her life, especially because of her father.

She gave a tired sigh and shook her head. "Fine, I'm just glad you're okay and that you… you enjoyed yourself?"

"Shoosh yeah I enjoyed myself! I've never felt such a rush! Can we do it again", she asked her dad smiling.

"Absolutely", he said.

"YUSH", she fist pumped.

"Wait that's not fair, we never ran into a burning building", Inuyasha whinned helping his sister with her bags.

"Leave it alone", Sesshomaru said. "It's their first time doing stuff."

Once all the adolescence left the room Izayoi turned to her husband. "What the hell was going though you mind?"

"My daughter is an amazing person. I can't believe I didn't see such a bright light shinning before me", he said happily falling on the couch. "Seeing her like that with me, I couldn't help it! I wanted more of that smile! I can't believe all this time…"

"I know, it's addicting isn't it? Making her laugh and happy?"

"You have no idea", he said tired. "She has so much talent, I had no idea she had such a amazing voice! She's just a clutter of-of-"

"You can't the words can you", Izayoi asked sitting next to him.

"No it's impossible."

"I'm proud of you, Taisho. You're finally getting to her. Better yet, she's finally getting to you. Now let's go to bed. It's late and it's your entire fault."

"Can you blame me", He asked standing up.

"Shut up."

(=_=) Tired Happiness

Kemi: Oh! It's so short, but it's so amazing! Not really, you know I'll leave the judging to you.

Yasha: Don't do that, because they'll totally destroy you.

Akemi: Oh shut up! And you can't be mad at me for this long!

Yasha: I wanted you! Not Kagome, she can go with Kouga!

Akemi: *SIGHS* To think it'll be great to have boys fight over you, but no, it's exhausting. Listen Yashie, I promise you will be mine in the next story, okay?

Yasha: Okay, but how long will that be?

Akemi: *ANIME STYLE SWEAT DROP*I don't know…

Yasha: YOU DON'T KNOW?!

Akemi: Okay people before Inuyasha tackles me and tries to kill or rape me, I don't know, I'll ask you this. Can you please review because all I got is one and it made me feel like my writing wasn't worth it? And to that one reviewer…

Why do you say that? "So what happens next?" Like I'd actually tell you before the story come out! I don't know what happens next! I'm trying to figure it out myself! It usually just comes to me as I type! I improvise! I don't have all this planned out! Like seriously Siberian Tigers, I love you and appreciative you taking the time to read and review but please don't ask that. It's frustrating and makes me feel like I'm being rushed. AlwaysLovingMe told me about you and she didn't like it either. Unlike her I am trying to update weekly. I'm just one day late. I couldn't do it yesterday because I was busy. But here it is today. Please don't be offended, I mean it with love. I'm just asking nicely if you could not do that. This goes to everyone, it freaks me out. Oh yeah and one more thing…

_**Let Me Take You Down**__**  
**__**I Really Wanna Take You Down**__**  
**__**And Show You What I'm About**__**  
**__**Can I take you now,**____**  
**__**Ya Body body Ooh**__**  
**__**Your body body up and dooown**__**  
**__**So don't Stop**__**  
**__**Girl get it**__**  
**__**Quit playin Wit It**__**  
**__**Can't Waaait Nooo mooore**__**  
**__**I Wanna Take you down**__**  
**__**I really wanna take you down,**____**  
**__**Take you down (YEAH, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**_

YOU'VE JUST BEEN BROWNIFIED! YES, ANOTHER –IFIED AND THIS TIME IT'S BETTER BECAUSE CHRIS BROWN IS THE ULTIMATE SEXINESS! AND DAMN IT THE CAPS LOCK IS ON! AYE FUCK ME!

Yasha: Okay!

Akemi: Wait-no wait! That's not-HELPA! *SCREAMS INSAINLY AS SHE RUNS AWAY FROM A HORNY HANYOU*


	3. Relationship 1 Complete

Disclaimers!

Relationship 1 Complete

InuAkemi woke up to her alarm and realized the weekend was over. Saturday, for the first time in her life, she hung out with her father. And get this; she actually had some hint of fun. But that still didn't change the fact that he still wasn't there. One good time isn't gonna make up for seventeen years of hell. She still was gonna speak her mind about it. And it would be a lie if she said she now considers him as her father, he has work to do. Then Sunday she decided to stay home and watch movies. They always play the good ones on the weekend. She totally forgot this would be her first day in her new high school.

Turning off the alarm, she climbed out of the warmth of her bed and headed to her bathroom. As she stepped into the bathroom, she hissed from the chill the tile floors sent through her. Then she turned on the light and groaned out the sudden brightness.

"Morning is so not my time of the day", she mourned waving her hand through her bed head. What, you thought she just wakes up to silky hair in the morning? Uh no, a girl has to work for that! But not really, all she has to do is shake it and it'll cooperate.

She begun to take off her clothes as the hot water ran in the shower. She stepped and sighed as the hot water and steam touched her slightly tanned, chilled skin.

Feeling as if now was the time for shower singing she began to sing a song that came to her mind first. The rhythm was good for this time of day and for her slow actions in cleaning her body.

(Thinking 'Bout You by Frank Ocean)

_A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain  
In Southern California, much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you  
(Ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
(You know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_

_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool  
Enough to kick it  
Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho  
Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute  
That's why I kiss you  
Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it, though_

_I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you  
(Ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
(You know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Ooh)_

_Yes, of course  
I remember, how could I forget?  
How you feel?  
And though you were my first time  
A new feel  
It won't ever get old, not in my soul  
Not in my spirit, keep it alive  
We'll go down this road  
'Til it turns from color to black and white-_

As InuAkemi showered something hit her right before the end of the song. A picture of Kouga's face after they kissed. Then she began to growl and heat up.

"_What the hell is happening to me"_, she thought as she leaned over with hands against the wall. The water continued to beat on her back as Kouga stayed on her mind and she began to growl more with something bubbling inside of her. _"Oh shit", _she screamed n her head. _"My demon!_

Knowing she was done anyways, she stumbled out of the shower and fell to the cold floor. But she didn't pay attention to that, her demon was trying to come out and she had no idea why. She reached up to the counter and pulled herself up. She saw herself drench from the water and her glowing red eyes with purple pupils. She struggled to turn on the cold water and splashed it on her face while taking slow deep breathes.

"Calm down, just calm down", she said as she forced her demon to obey.

She fell to floor as her demon subsided. Harsh breathes emitted from her as she closed her eyes. "This shit's worse than the time of the month", she said gaining her breathe.

Standing up she looked in the mirror and smirked. "I have no idea where that came from but I don't have time to figure it out, first day for public education." She begun to wash up and went in her room to dress. She dressed in light blue faded jeans with a white tank top, a silver waist length long sleeve jacket, and some tan Uggs. For accessories she had three silver chains, a white belt, and a small silver hoop pierced to one of her puppy ears.

She smiled at her reflection as she slipped on a hat and grabbed her backpack. "This is what I'm talking about for school wear!" Then she picked up her phone and purse and left.

She ran out her room shutting the door and turning out the lights. She sped down the stairs to the kitchen and skidded to a stop all eyes on her. "Morning lovely people!"

"Akemi stop running down the stairs", Izayoi said. "I can't tell if you're falling or acting like your brothers!"

"Sorry mama, I'm just excited!"

"At 6:30 in the morning", Inuyasha asked looking at her with a weird look. "Are you sure we're twins, mom?"

InuAkemi rolled her eyes and kissed her brothers' cheeks and then her mom's before sitting down. Her mother placed a plate with eggs, bacon and grits in front of her and Akemi dug in. Next Inutaisho walked in fixing his tie.

"Good morning", he said to everyone. They all replied.

"What are you still doing here", Sesshomaru asked. "You usually leave at six."

"I wanted to watch my daughter go off to her first day of school."

InuAkemi looked his way with a deadpan face. "It's a little too late for that."

"Not exactly", he said sitting down wit a smirk. "It's your first day of public school."

"Yeah", InuAkemi said slowly. "In high school it is."

"See so I'm watching you go off to your first day in a public high school", he said smiling.

"Yes, as I drive away starting my senior year at 17", she said very sarcastically placing her dishes in the sink. She began to walk out the kitchen with her brothers in tow. "He's so desperate", she mumbled to her self.

"He's trying", Sesshomaru said.

"Not hard enough if he's trying to make up for seventeen years", she mumbled. "C'mon Taisho if you want to watch me drive away!"

"How can she still be this way? I thought we had a good time", Inutaisho asked his wife not getting it.

"That was just one day, Taisho. You need to do a little more than that if you want your daughter jumping on you lap screaming daddy."

"She's so stubborn."

"Hmm, wonder where she got that from", Izayoi said wiping off the counters. "Now go before she drives off due to waiting too long. Her and her brother might be different but they are so alike. One thing they have in common, no patience."

InuAkemi sat in her car, foot tapping irritated. "Why the hell do I have to do this", she screamed. "I'm going to be late!"

"Because your father is trying to do something right for once", Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "He's trying to replace the memory he doesn't have with this one."

"Yeah sure, then he's going to replace the time I had to go to the pediatrician with the one of me going to the gynecologist", she said rolling her eyes.

At that her father walked out the door and jogged to her car. "When you get home would you like to go out for ice cream?" She arched her brow with a look that said "Are you really going to ask me this question?" "Just to talk about some things", he said.

"Are you even going to be home, you always work late?"

"For you I will", he said.

InuAkemi was about to say do I look like a three year old asking for her daddy to play with her, but then she saw hope in his eyes and sighed. "Alright fine, but I want Dairy Queen. And you better be home or you're going to have a softball in one of your car windows."

He gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Okay."

It was her turn to smirk. "It's funny how you think I'm kidding. You remember you saw one in your Cadi? That was me but because you didn't realize I played softball you thought it was some other kids."

"W-What", Inutaisho said with a face that showed he was clearly pissed off.

"Bye", Akemi said quickly driving off so he wouldn't yell. "See ya!"

Inuyasha looked back at him as his figure faded quickly due to her speed in her sports car. "Did you really-"

"Oh yeah absolutely! That's when he grounded me for arguing with him about how I should dress."

"So you damage his windshield", Sesshomaru said.

"You don't burn my high-tops! If I fucking want high-tops I'll fucking get them! Don't mess with my shoes! They cost me two-hundred bucks, limited addition for softball or baseballers! They're not cleats but it let's everyone know what sport you play. My favorite shoes", she said on the verge of tears. "It pisses me off just to think back on it! Make sure when I get home and dad is not there like he promises, I don't grab a bat."

"Why", Inuyasha said.

"Because he'll be going shopping for new rides."

"You're temper is worse than Inuyasha's", Sesshomaru said.

"I'll say", Inuyasha blurted looking at his sister like she was crazy. "Remind me not to scuff up your shoes if I burrow them", he said.

"Why would you burrow them in the first place", Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I buy boy shoes sometimes when I get knew sneakers", InuAkemi said pulling up at the school. They all climbed out of the car and Sesshomaru tossed her, her backpack. "Thanks", she said. And they all began to walk into school.

InuAkemi looked down at her phone tweeting as her brothers walked on either side of her. She was finding something to do so she could avoid all of the stares.

"I'm guessing you guys are popular here", she said not looking up from her phone.

"Always", Inuyasha said. "You are looking at the best runner backs."

"Technically I'm looking at my phone, and it doesn't play football. But I'm walking next to the best runner backs", she said.

"Why so technical?"

"I know right, damn technicalities", she yelled thrusting her fist into the air. "So any tips for the hell house?"

"Watch out for the exes", Sesshomaru said. "They'll find away to befriend you and use you to get to us."

"Keh, they wish. For all I care they can kiss my ass. As if I'd give them the time of day! First they use you for your money then have the nerve to cheat and say they didn't do it while they're on top of another guy riding to hell!"

"I love how mean you are", Inuyasha said ruffling her hair.

"But I hate that you touch my hair, stop it", she whinned fanning him off. "I work really hard on it this morning!"

"Liar, you woke up and did nothing to it", Sesshomaru said.

"Feh, you're right", she said turning onto a hall. As her and her brothers cracked jokes and laughed she turned her head and froze in her steps. "GAH", she yelped jumping behind her twin.

"What the hell is wrong with you", he snapped.

"It's Kouga, right there", she said using his hand to point.

He snatched his hand away and rolled his eyes. "You weren't nervous to see him when you kissed him!"

"I know, it was so embarrassing! When I said it just happened that's what I meant! It just happened; I wasn't controlling myself something else was. And this morning I was-"

"Ahh, no thanks don't want to here that! You're my sister", Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru stepped away from her.

She screeched when she realized Kouga saw her. "NO! Not that, you're so gross! I was singing and then he popped up and… my demon came out! What does that mean?"

Her brothers' eyes went wide at that as Kouga began to walk towards them. "You mean father hasn't talked to you about demon mating yet?"

"M-mate, what the hell is mating?! I'm talking to you about my demon and you want to bring up words that I don't know about?! Really?!"

"He didn't even tell you what a mate is", Inuyasha yelled furious. "Ah shit! C'mon, we have some talking to do!" At that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pulled her by the arm and dragged her away.

Kouga was going to go over and talk to them but from the looks of it, they seem pretty busy.

InuAkemi was pushed into a janitor's closet and her brothers turned on her with a pissed expression. "And I'm in trouble because…"

"You're not in trouble; we just can't believe he didn't have the talk with you yet", Sesshomaru said arms folded as he leaned on the wall.

"You mean about sex? Mom already-"

"Not that one, that's for humans. Mom can't talk to you about what dad should've done. She only did that so you wouldn't be naive to the world. What we are about to explain to you is about demon mating, aka demon sex that binds you together", Inuyasha said.

"Uuuh", InuAkemi said. "Suuure, go ahead because talking to my brothers about sex is not inappropriate and awkward", she said sarcastically.

"Would you rather talk to the person who was supposed to tell you about it in the first place", Sesshomaru asked.

Akemi frowned at them both. "Touché."

"Here's the first of what you need to know", Sesshomaru said. "A mate is a yokai's or hanyou's soul mate, in other words the person they are meant to be with. Based on the way you reacted when seeing Kouga, you found your mate to be."

"How come he didn't realize it, then", Akemi asked.

"Because he's an idiot who was paralyzed when he saw you", Inuyasha said.

"There is a possibility he does know", Sesshomaru said ignoring his younger brother. "But any ways when you meet your mate to be you have sudden urges to…" he said trying to find proper words to say to his sister.

"Fuck", Inuyasha and InuAkemi said unison.

"I was trying to avoid that", Sesshomaru sighed out. "Yes you'll have an urge to have sex. And when you give into that urge there is a possibility that you'll mate."

"How do you mate exactly", InuAkemi asked head tilted innocently.

"When you have sex your demon will come out and bite your mate to be. But it can only happen during climax otherwise you jacked up your mating and have to do it all over again", Inuyasha answered.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem", she mumbled to her self. "Is that all I have to know?"

"You can only have one mate", her brothers said.

"How does that explain you, Fluffy", she asked.

"A mate can be mistaken", he said. "Father thought my mother was his true mate but he was wrong."

"How am I suppose to know if Kouga's the one then?!"

"Side effects", Inuyasha said. "You'll realize that he's your mate once you go through side effects. Dad only went through a couple when he met Fluffy's mom."

"Don't call me that."

"What are all of them", she asked sitting on one of the closed garbage cans.

"Well, urges to mate, appearance of demon", Inuyasha started.

"Signs of possessiveness", Sesshomaru added.

"Extreme desire for the other, other words you'll get horny."

"But only for that one particular person."

"Mood swings."

"Heat flashes or fevers."

"Stress."

"Extreme hunger."

"Shivers."

"Sudden urge to sleep."

"Sensitivity."

"Wait, sensitivity?"

"Yeah, it means you'll get sensitive to the touch. You'll be real jumpy."

"Well, damn mating is no joke."

"Yeah it's even worse in the spring."

"But here's the worse of all", Sesshomaru said.

"What is that?"

"Dreams", they boys said in unison.

"Dreams?"

"Yes, you'll have wet dreams about your mate to be. It'll be very intense too", Inuyasha said.

"Intense to the point you'll actually feel like it's happening. You'll have problems sleeping and will be extremely moody. It'll happen every night. Unless that person sleeps with you with physical contact. I don't mean sex. But if you don't have the dreams then it's not your mate."

"So if this happens I'll be going through all these things without cure? The fuck!"

"Yeah, until you mate that person. The right person, that is. But they have to want to mate with you. You have to be in agreement about it", Inuyasha said.

"Oh okay so I have to get Kouga to fall in love with me, is that right?"

"Kinda", Inuyasha said. "But he has to be the right person, you're only witnessing two side effects, you have to give it time. Unless you start having wet dreams immediately after meeting. The dominant side effects, meaning once you have that, all hands down, that's your mate."

"But here's the hard part", Sesshomaru said.

"What", she whinned. "I'm going to be late, hurry up!"

"Kouga isn't one to settle", Sesshomaru said.

"He's a womanizer", Inuyasha said.

"Oh great, I get the one who just wants sex", she said frustrated, throwing up her arms.

"He hit's and runs", Inuyasha said, continuing to go down the list absent mindedly. "Check in and check out. Hit it and quit it. One night stand. One time hit. Smash and dash. Fuck and roll. Fuck and dump. Get in and get out. Go hard then go home. On to the next one..."

InuAkemi gave him a straight face stare. "Are you done now?"

"No. Popped it then dropped it. Nail it then bail. Eat it then beat it. Pump it then dump it. Pounce then bounce. Fuck it then chuck it. Bitch it and ditch it. Hump and dump. Get it in and get it out. Tap it then pack it-"

"Can you stop?! It's hard enough as it is that I'm still a virgin and I don't know how to please him! Then you come around and make list of what he does and it adds pressure to me! Shut up", she cried out tears whaling in her eyes.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave her worried and shocked looks. "Mood Swings", they said in unison.

"Damn it, she has three out of twelve", Inuyasha swore. "I was really hoping it wouldn't be him!"

"It still might not be him", Sesshomaru said. "Father had three with my mother."

"What happens if I mate the wrong person?"

"The side effects will become worse", Sesshomaru said.

"Aww shit, just my luck right", she said crying and falling to the floor. "Are you guys going through the same with Rin and Kagome?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hissed. "No…"

"We had the dreams", Sesshomaru said hesitantly.

"And we mated them sophomore year. We didn't have many problems because they were willing to help."

"What", Akemi cried out in envy. "That's not fair! Not at all! You get Kagome and Rin and I get the guy who thinks with his dick! You are so lucky!"

"You're not saying that you want a girl are you", Inuyasha asked.

"NO!" InuAkemi wiped her eyes and looked down at her watch. "We should go, class starts in five minutes and I don't know where it is."

"What class do you have", Sesshomaru asked helping her up.

"English first, then I have Algebra 2B", she said straightening her clothes.

"We don't have first hour with you, but Kagome and Kouga does. You think you can handle it", Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I guess", she mumbled. "C'mon let's go, I'm getting claustrophobic in here." At that she opened the door and peeked through the crack to see no one paying attention then left the closet. Her brothers followed her out and walked her to class.

"Here's your stop", Inuyasha said. "We'll get Kagome to keep an eye on you okay?"

"Yeah sure."

As Inuyasha went over to Kagome's desk and squatted in front of her, Sesshomaru stood next to his sister. InuAkemi tilted her head as she watched her older brother kiss his mate sweetly. "I want that", she whispered to her self.

"You'll have it one day, Kemi", her oldest brother said to her. "Love is always better when one has the patience for it to develop."

"Yeah, I know", she groaned. "But it's not like you can say much though. You basically had it immediately."

"Technically we didn't. We met our mates in freshman year but didn't mate until sophomore year. Inuyasha had a good enough reason why he didn't; he had problems mating with Kagome. After he met her he mistaken her for-"

"Kikyou", InuAkemi finished.

"Exactly, once you meet her, I prefer you didn't, you'll understand why. His dreams were always in candle lit atmospheres which was why he thought Kagome was Kikyou. But I was just stubborn about my mate choice."

"What do you mean; you didn't want it to be Rin?"

"No I didn't. Well, the first time I saw her I didn't. When I first met Rin I thought she was weak. Every time I spoke to her she stuttered and blushed, acted like a little child of innocence. I didn't want someone who was so weak that she couldn't speak. So I went to what I thought I did want, someone who I thought was stronger."

"And that was Kagura?"

"Yes, and I found out I was wrong. I felt even worse about it. Not just the side effects but guilt. Rin had feelings for me and she was just shy because I was so huge compared to her."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yes, it is", he said with a chuckle. "And now that I realize it, it makes so much sense. Every time I saw her I had this scowl on my face and I towered over her, how she can't be some what frightened, I don't know. But when I got to know her, she was nowhere near what I thought she'd be. She's somewhat like you, feisty but yet amazing. But what amuses me is how much anger that can boil in such a petite shell. Especially after I told her she was weak. Wow, she scared the shit out of me!"

"What the big bad Fluffy got scared?"

"Shitless", he said. "She screamed at me and tackled me to the ground punching me in the face and ripping my shirt. Inuyasha and Miroku had to pull her off. And you know what she said to me?"

"What?"

"I'm the weak one but yet I kicked your ass."

InuAkemi cracked up at that nearly falling to the floor. "I love Rin!"

"Yes, it's impossible not to. After that I never did anything to upset her. So if you're having doubts, don't. Every demon finds their mate. Don't have doubts like I did, okay? It'll happen."

"Okay, thanks Sesshy, you know exactly what to say." At that she hugged him and pecked his cheek. "Now go I don't want you late for-" she said, before she froze.

"What's wrong?" At that Sesshomaru looked at what she was looking at and that was Kouga laughing with some friends walking to class. As Kouga looked their way he looked back at her and saw her lick her lips and eyed Kouga seductively. He put his hand over her face and dragged her to her seat. "If you're going to send him sexual looks make sure I'm not here to kill him when he touches you. Again he might not be your mate so there's nothing holding me back." At that he pushed her into a seat next to Kagome. "Watch her closely, she's already trying to seduce him."

"Gotcha, but what if she goes crazy, you know, full demon?"

"Pull her ears like you do to Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said as InuAkemi's head hit the desk.

"I'm out of control", she said in embarrassment. "Yeah I flirt, but I don't try to seduce guys. I don't have to!"

"You'll be fine, you're level headed", Inuyasha said. "We have to go." He kissed Kagome on the lips and kissed his sister's cheek. "Be good or I'll put a chastity belt on you."

"Bite me bitch", she snapped.

"And here comes the mood swings", Inuyasha said. "Good luck, babe. See ya!" At that the boys dashed out the room.

"Gee thanks", Kagome said.

"I know right! The love, felt it", InuAkemi said sarcastically. They giggled or a moment until Kouga walked into the class looking for someone. "Who's he looking for", InuAkemi said cautiously.

"I have no idea", Kagome said looking at InuAkemi for any signs of side effects.

When Akemi notice that she snapped on her. "Stop that, I ain't no science project!" At that her eyes begun to glow red. She held her head to the desk. "Shit!"

"Sorry", Kagome said. "I'm just trying to see if you have anymore side effects."

"No you're right", she said trying to control herself. "You're right, I need to calm down. Especially now that he's coming over here."

Kagome's sight whipped to Kouga as he walked over to them. "How'd you-"

"I can feel him coming closer", she growled out.

"I don't think that's a side effect."

"Because it isn't, it's called demon enhanced senses. C'mon Kagome you know this", InuAkemi said as if it were obvious. (I mean it's so obvious!)

At that Kouga sat down next to InuAkemi and she stiffened. "Are you okay", he asked.

"I'm fine", she said holding down her urges. "I'm all good. How are you?"

"I'm good", he said with a smirk. "Can't stop thinking about that kiss though."

"You have company there buddy", she murmured to herself.

"What was that", he asked.

"Oh I said I'm sure", she corrected.

"What makes you so sure there, babe", he said moving his chair closer to hers.

"From what I hear about you, it seems like you have earned the title of a womanizer", she said turning to look at him for the first time.

"Oh is that right", he said. "It may seem that way but all I do is give them what they want."

"A one night stand?"

"Pleasure", he corrected.

She made an O with her mouth as if she didn't know. "Are you sure that's what they want? What if they wanted something more?"

"That's not the hint that I get. When they come to me all I get is the vibe of sex."

"Hmm", she said looking away. "What about what you want?"

"I'm happy with what I got."

"Which is?"

"Good looks and the honeys running for me."

InuAkemi's bow arched and she turned back in her seat. The teacher begun her lesson and Akemi absently took notes and read along.

"Are you okay, Kemi", Kagome asked.

"Peachy."

|~n~| Peachy, just peace.

Akemi walked to her next class, Algebra 2B, by following her brothers' scents. A guy walked pass her then backed up and stopped her.

"Have I seen you before", he said.

"No I don't think so", she said unsure.

"Yes I have", he said thinking. "I know where I saw you."

"Where because I don't."

"You're the girl of my dreams."

Akemi broke out in a smile. "Ah that was a good", she said honestly. "I like that, it was cute."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", he said. "Usually I get different responses like "aww really" or an annoyed eye roll."

"No I thought it was funny, you actually had me believing you knew me. I'm InuAkemi, what's your name?"

"Percy", he said. "I'm a senior. But in truth you do look familiar."

"I'm a Takahishi, that's probably it."

"Yeah, that's it. Inuyasha's my buddy."

"And he's my twin brother."

"Well, you're the hotter one", he joked.

Akemi laughed. "I hope so; it hurts my feelings when people get confused between us."

"I'm sure. So hey you wanna sit with me at lunch."

"It depends, which one do you have?"

"I have "A" lunch."

InuAkemi hissed as she looked down at her schedule. "I'm sorry I have C", she said waving it. "Maybe I'll see you around, 'cause I kinda have to go. Don't wanna be late on the first day."

"That's a good idea."

"What, me not being late", she asked with an arched brow.

"No, I being able too see your beautiful face again."

"Oh I really like that one", she said laughing. "See you later?"

"Absolutely."

Then they waved each other bye and went their separate ways. InuAkemi walked into class and sat next to Inuyasha. She laid her head on his shoulder earning his attention. "Do you have food? I'm a little hungry."

"I have a granola bar", Rin said.

"That'll work I guess. Better than nothing."

Rin handed her the bar and Kemi unwrapped it and took it down it two bites.

"Extreme hunger", her brothers said.

"Four out of twelve", Kagome sighed. "I don't know guys it's getting worse. I think he might be the one."

"What's wrong", Rin said looking at InuAkemi with worry.

"We think Akemi might have the mating syndrome for Kouga", Inuyasha said.

Rin leaned over her desk and touched InuAkemi face with the back of her hand. InuAkemi jumped back.

"D-d-don't do that", she said pretty tired. "You have any more food."

"Five out of twelve, sensitivity", Kagome counted off. "Yeah, but doesn't she need the dreams to make it final?"

"Make that six, she feels like she has a fever and looks pretty tired. So seven then?"

"She hasn't had any dreams yet", Sesshomaru said out of empathy for his younger sister. "So until she has them she'll be going through this."

"Until she mates she'll be going through this", Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Ah man. Life sucks", Akemi said head falling on the desk with a loud thump making Rin and Kagome jump. "Ouch."

"Aww poor baby", Rin said moving next to her to hold her and pat her back. InuAkemi sat there in Rin's arms.

"What's going on", Sango said with Miroku sitting down in the group.

(For those who are wondering, the seats are set up in two groups in the class room. So Rin is sitting across from Akemi who is sitting next to Inuyasha who is sitting next to Kagome and across from Sesshomaru who are across from each other. Then two more seats across from each other where Sango and Miroku sit. Got it? Probably not.)

"She may have the mating syndrome for Kouga", they all said beside Akemi herself and Sango and Miroku.

"Ooh, sorry", Miroku said. "I admit I'm a womanizer but he's worst than I am. Compared to him I am no womanizer."

"You ain't making it better! Say anything else I rip out ya vocal chords, got it monk?"

"Okay, I got it", he said backing off. "She is your twin Inuyasha, have the same temper."

"Shut it monk", the twins said in unison.

"So what does she have down the list", Sango said handing Akemi chips. Akemi thanked her and happily attacked the chips.

"Well, for now", Rin said. "It seems she has fever, extreme hunger, sensitivity, mood swings, urges to sleep what else am I missing", Rin said counting them off on her fingers.

"Urges to mate and appearance of demon", Kagome finished off.

"Aw poor girl", Sango said. "I wish I could help but I can't. Not until we prove he's the one. You still didn't have the dreams."

"Well", InuAkemi slurred dropping her chips on the desk. "Let's see if they'll come." Then she dropped to the desk making the chips hop and Kagome, Rin, and Sango jump.

"Oh she's got it bad", Miroku said.

"You have no idea", Inuyasha said.

"Bro what's wrong with your sister", Kouga said sitting next to InuAkemi, who was passed out.

"She was up crying all night because she had an argument with the old man. She's just tired", Inuyasha lied.

"Wow, sucks to be her", he said.

"Hey Kouga", Kagome said.

"Yes beautiful", he replied with a crooked smile.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Would you ever settle down and stop your womanizing?"

"Why, you finally got tired with the mutt?"

"Why you", Inuyasha growled out but was pulled back by Kagome who whispered "You're sister would kill you" in his ear.

"No, I'm not. I was just asking. I mean everyone has to at sometime. Miroku did I was wondering when you were", she said as she earned a weird look from Kouga.

"Where you getting at Higurishi", he said with the same arched brow.

"We kinda know a girl who likes you", Rin said shrugging.

"Oh so you got the hots for me, huh Rin", Kouga said with a wide grin.

Sesshomaru growled at him with a death glare as Rin gave a squeak slash choke. "Eww no, no where near going to happen! Forgotten I was mated, Kouga?"

"So it is Kagome", Kouga tried with the same grin.

"Kouga, I don't really care for ya so I ain't got no problem with killin' ya", Inuyasha growled out.

Kouga hesitated for awhile then came up with a look that said he was hoping against it. "Sango?"

"It's like he's asking for a death wish", she screeched.

"Oh thank god", Kouga said with relief.

"Oh now you're dead", she growled getting out of her seat. Kagome grabbed her as Miroku let her go.

"Roku help", Kagome said.

"Let her kill him", he said picking his nails.

"It's not like you're not hot", Kouga said. "It's just that you're not my type."

"That better be the reason", she said fixing her clothes sitting down.

"So who is this girl", Kouga said. "I got to get it while it's fresh, apparently she doesn't know my rep."

"No she knows, she just doesn't have a choice", Rin mumbled.

"What", Kouga asked.

"It doesn't matter who it is", Kagome snapped. "And she is not going to take your crap so that's why I'm asking. She likes you and has strong feelings but she doesn't want to be hurt nor does she deserve it."

"She's already been hurt enough", Rin said sneaking a sorry look towards the sleeping figure across from her.

"Too many times if I say so", Inuyasha said.

At that the bell rung signaling the start of class and InuAkemi shot up with a squeal, she turned to her left and squealed again when she saw Kouga. She turned to everyone else and gave a look saying "You let him sit next to me?"

Kouga leaned over and gestured to Akemi as if saying her. Kagome and Rin nodded slowly.

Class started and InuAkemi sat somewhat uncomfortably during the lesson as she did her work ahead of the class as they took notes with her head on her arm on the desk. For some reason she was really good at math and loved it. Her mother says it's because she likes the challenge, sadly, like her father.

Kouga watched this, well he watched her. He rubbed his chin as the teacher turned his attention to the class to tell them to finish it up. As everyone talked to their neighbor or finished their work he sat up and moved close to InuAkemi and touches her shoulder. She shivered with a squeak.

"Y-yes", she asked not looking at him.

"Can you help me with this?"

She turned to him with a straight face and chin on her arm. "Were you not paying attention to Mr. Munoz?"

"Honestly no", he said looking away. "I was wondering how many times he was going to crack corny jokes."

InuAkemi cracked a small smile and curled her arm over her head. "They were corny weren't they?

"So corny in fact that it was funny."

"I think that was the point", she said nodding and pointing to the teacher with the eraser on her pencil.

"Maybe", he said nodding. "So can you help me with the next step?"

Akemi sighed as she lifted her head off her arm to look at his paper. She gave a smirk and sat her chin back on her arm. "What's the real reason you want to talk to me", she asked.

"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you other than to do math work", he asked playing it off not so well.

She gave a small laugh and sat up straight pointing to his paper, his eyes following. "Because", she begun "the next step is to add one to both sides of the equation."

"Well what can I say, I'm not that good in math", he said smirking at her.

"No that just makes you downright stupid in math", she said smiling at her work finishing it up.

"I guess so", he said looking at his paper then doing the next step. "What about now?"

She looked back at his paper, chin still on arm. "I don't know, what do you think you should do", she asked sarcastically.

"Ask for tutoring", he guessed.

"Probably what you need", she laughed out. At that the bell rung and her ear twitch at the sound and she begun to pack up her stuff. Kouga grabbed her arm and she yanked away out of unstableness. "C-can you n-not do that? I have a thing with people touching me out of no where."

"Oh sorry", he said throwing his bag over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. "So about that tutoring thing…"

"You want me to do it", she said with squinted eyes. She was holding back so much. She really wanted to try and seduce him.

"Yeah, what do you say? We can start tonight if you want", he said stepping closer to her biting his lip. "Get to know each other a little better."

"I don't think that's a good idea", she said stepping back. "I'm not trying to be another notch in your belt for you to show off."

"Who said I wanted sex?"

"Who said anything about sex", she asked pointing out his thoughts. "I didn't say you wanted to have sex with me, I said I didn't want to be another notch in your belt."

"That's basically saying the same thing", he said.

"Technically it could mean many of things. Like another girl you could say you took home, another girl you kissed, another girl your parents liked. It doesn't have to mean you want sex, but that just proves that's the real reason you want me to "tutor" you."

"Okay so maybe I did want to have a little fun in the session, but I do need the tutoring", he said trying to reason.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. But I don't think I'm the girl you're looking for", she said turning away.

"I thought you liked me", he said catching her off guard.

"What makes you think that", she snapped accidently. _'Damn it; don't lose control of your self!'_

"Well, you did kiss me", he said crossing his arms.

She blushed at that and looked away from him."Yeah well, I don't know what came over me okay? It just happened! And so what if I like you, you plan to use it to get in my pants? Yeah you're cute and all but you're not worth cashing in my v-card for a one night stand! You're not Chris Brown!"

"Oh so you're a virgin? So what does that mean, you want a date first or somethin'?"

"No I want to be treated with respect ya ass wipe", she snapped getting really pissed and sounding so much like her twin. And it's not helping that her hormones are ragging because of the side effects. "I'm a human being, not your condom you throw out after ya fuck! I deserve better than that! I'm not one of your hoes and I don't plan on being one!"

"Says the chick who practically threw her self on me the other night!"

"You make it sound like I was grinding on your erection!"

"If your brothers didn't stop you, that's probably what it would've resulted in!"

"I'm sure that's what you'd want ain't it! You're such a jerk! What do I see in you anyways?!"

"I don't know you're the one who wants it!"

"Oh puh-lease! I don't want anything from you. You're the one that's trying to get me to come home with you! And just words of advice, if you really plan on trying to get me in your bed you're failing epically! You'd have to chase at this rate! And I don't even know if that'll wok out for you! So for now you can kiss my ass!" And she began to walk out the door of the class room.

"You'll come later on!"

"Better yet suck my dick, bitch", she said walking out backwards with a devious grin. Yeah, he wasn't expecting that. (I was! HAHA!)

(*¯m¯) Can't believe I still like him!

The rest of the day InuAkemi was pissed off. One because of what happened with Kouga. After that he kept coming up to her expecting her to fall into his arms. Two the side effects of mood swings and her demon appearance were rapidly popping up.

Now they were on they're way home and InuAkemi was promised ice cream. And she was looking forward to it for one reason and that was to talk to her father about this mating syndrome crap. And if he wasn't home like he promised he'd be, there'll be hell. She's pisssed enough he didn't tell her. She sped into the drive way eyes glowing redder than flames. Her brothers just gave her looks as if they were ready to piss themselves. She slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. Her holding down her demon all day was the reason why it was going crazy now as if saying "We're home now, give me leeway!"

She walked in the door and slammed it forgetting her brothers were still outside. "DAD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINIG TO DO!"

"InuAkemi, your language", Izayoi snapped walking into the living room. Once she saw her daughter's eyes she instantly knew. "Oh dear god."

"Where's dad", Akemi growled.

"Uh he's not home yet… dear", her mom hesitated.

"WHAT?!"

At that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran in and grabbed their mother and zoomed to another room as InuAkemi roared in fury.

"HE PROMISED HE'D BE HERE!" She punched the wall and fell to the ground as she fought against her demon. At that the front door opened and a voice called out to her. Her head shot up eyes still aglow and she appeared in front of her father with a flash of lightning.

Inutaisho's eyes went wide at her. "Oh no I forgot to tell you", he said remembering what he was suppose to speak to he about the night she came back. He quickly took off his suit jacket and reached for his daughter.

"Don't touch me! Was I not important enough for you to tell me something so crucial", she growled out red eyes releasing tears.

"What, no that's no true-"

"Apparently it was", she snapped shutting him off. "You told my brothers!"

"You're my daughter; do you know how hard it is for me to teach you about mating?"

"As hard as it was to tell me you loved me", she said back going straight. "My bothers told me about it. That's way worse than my father telling me! Now I find out I meet my possible mate to be and I can't control it! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry, come here, you need to cool down. We can talk over ice-cream; remember I promised ice cream this morning."

"ICE-CREAM MY ASS! DO I LOOK FUCKING THREE?!"

"You're acting like it", he barked.

"Do you really want me to say what you're acting like right now?"

"I'm going to pretend like I believe those are your hormones from the side effects talking", he said eyes closed holding himself back.

"As long as you feel better about it", she snarled out sarcastically. "Why do you hide the truth?"

"What are you talking about", he said truly not understanding moving closer to her.

She stepped away. "I said don't touch me", she screamed hands going to her hair. "And stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about, we all do!"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Inutaisho said in a stern voice.

"Yes you do! Just admit it, you don't love me, you never did! When Inuyasha and I were born you only saw Inuyasha as your child, I was just a burden. Something to entertain mom when you couldn't. That's the only one who cared for me as a parent! Admit it, you don't love me", she cried out eyes glowing redder by the minute.

"What?! I do love you! If I didn't love you I wouldn't provide you with a place to live!"

"Oh and that means so much! If I disappeared you wouldn't even had noticed. Mom would be like "Where's Kemi?" and you'd say "I don't know, probably out with friends." Then mom would say, "She doesn't have friends." Then you'd be like "Oh she should make some." You wouldn't care. You don't care!"

"I do care!"

"No you don't! My whole life you ignored me. If that's care then I'm not InuAkemi! If that's love then I don't know who the fuck I am anymore! I might as well be a slut on the street giving it up for a slice of pizza and a coke. Not like you'd be hurt with my decisions, you wouldn't be proud even if I was the fucking queen of the universe!"

"What the hell is wrong with you", Inutaisho snapped. "You think I don't love you even though I'm trying to prove that now that I realized my flaws?"

"You want to know what's wrong with me, huh? You are! Hell, everything might as well be wrong with me! I can't even get my dad to kiss me on the cheek!" She fell to the floor and held her knees to her chest. "My father hates me", she whispered. "And I don't even know why. I can't even get my mate to like my smile. What's wrong with me", she cried.

"Oh Kemi", Inutaisho whispered falling to his knees. He rolled up his sleeves and reached for her. "That's not true."

"Don't touch me, it is true!" Her arms flew out and begun to slap his hands away.

He stopped for a second and tried again. She screamed to not touch her and to leave her alone as her hands waved all over the place but he ignored it. He held his daughter in his arms and rocked back and forth. She rapped on his chest trying to get away saying he didn't love her but he just held her.

"It's okay", he whispered as she finally began to cool down. "It's okay, it'll be alright." He kissed her head as his hands went through his crying daughter's hair.

Everyone came down stairs to see what was going on but he ignored them. His only worries were on his daughter.

"I made such a huge mistake, but I'm here now, okay? I'm so sorry."

She gripped on his shirt as she cried. "You're finally here", she whispered. "That's all I wanted."

"And I'm finally holding and kissing on you. You finally let me do this."

"It's the hormones remember", she said referring to what he said earlier.

He chuckled at her. "No I doubt that." He looked down at his daughter's soaked face to see her eyes closed. "Kemi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you", he said.

She opened her now amber tear stained eyes and looked up at him. "I-I love you too…" she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

He smiled as his heart fluttered at the sound of that and kissed his daughter again. He stood up slowly and begun to walk upstairs.

"I'm going to put her to bed."

Everyone looked at them and Izayoi nodded. "I guess you two aren't eating then?"

"I will just not now, give me a moment. You three go head."

\(≧∇≦)/ They love each other now!

InuAkemi woke up in her bedroom that was darkened due to the lack of light. She looked down at her clothes as her eyes adjusted. She was still in her clothes. She stood up and tried to smoothen out her wrinkled clothing. She walked out of her room and to a place she wasn't used.

She cracked the door opened and the light stung her eyes. She hissed and saw her father sitting in the desk chair in his study drinking water. She quietly walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Daddy?" Wow that's new.

"Yes", Inutaisho answered quickly turning around. "What's wrong?"

"Um nothing, are you still working?"

"No I just finished."

"Are you lying to me", she said with an arched brow.

He chuckled at her. "No, I did. Want proof?"

She shook her head and looked down at her bare feet. "Uh", she said scratching her non bead head. (Lucky!) "I wanted to apologize for some of the things I said earlier, all of them actually."

"Its okay that was the side effects talking."

"No", she said laughing nervously. "Actually most of them weren't, I was just using it as leeway…"

"Okay", he said. "Its fine, I deserved it. I hurt you a lot it the past."

"And I hurt your car. I actually did break the windshield to your Cadi." She shifted nervously. "And I also spray painted "You Suck Taisho!" on the house and I-"

"That's enough", he said holding up a hand and massaging his temples. "What will I do with you, eh?"

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at her annoyed then smirked. "You're such a trouble maker", he said. He held his arms out. "Come here." She hesitated just in case she was in trouble. "C'mon", he said nodding. She walked over to him and he pulled her on his lap. He looked at her still figure and her fiddling fingers. "You remind me so much of someone?"

"Who", she asked looking at him innocently.

"Me", he said. "You look like me and have my personality. I actually hate I've been acting the way I have for seventeen years because I missed out on what could have been my favorite child."

"Well, now that you say it, you still have time."

"Really", he asked. She nodded and he looked at his watch. "Even though it passed eleven I think we can still get ice-cream. But the best place for this time of night is McDonalds."

"That's good enough", she said.

"Okay, then let's go."

She got off his lap and they walked out of the study and they went out for ice-cream.

Relationship 1 Completed

(ＴΔＴ) It's so beautiful!

Akemi: Hi people, I'm back. And I'm sorry. I know I should have been writing but I have been really busy. Like with school, homecoming, my sweet 16 party planning, and my mom accidently unhooked the internet and didn't know how to fix it. So I'm back and I'm still trying to update weekly, please forgive. Or I'll just get Inuyasha and Kouga on you.

Yasha: I ain't doin shit!

Akemi: Inuyasha!

Koug: I'll do it for ya babe.

Akemi: Thanks Kouga! *HUGS WOLF BOY* See, that's why he's my boyfriend in this story.

Yasha: He can kiss my ass in this story.

Akemi: Oh Yashie stop being mean! Kouga's only being nice, you should try it.

Yasha: I'll show you what I'll try.

Akemi: Never mind! Keep the pup maker in your pants!

Yasha: That's what I thought!

Koug: DAMN MUTT! WHAT ARE YA TRYING TO DO? IMPREGNANT MY WOMEN?

Yasha: I already did.

Akemi and Koug: WHAT?!

Yasha: *CRACKS UP*

Akemi: He raped me in my sleep… *EYES WIDEN GOES INTO SHOCK*

Koug: I'LL KILL YOU!

Yasha: Oh shut up, you couldn't kill a fly!

Koug: Oh I oughta-

Akemi: Gotta go stop the fight and maybe kill Inuyasha my self. Id doubt he raped me in my sleep because I'm not that much of a heavy sleepier. But he may have fondled- never mind! Gotta go! Oh and one more thing I forgot to tell you earlier…

_**I love you so**__**  
**__**That's what you'll say**__**  
**__**You'll tell me**__**  
**__**Baby baby please don't go away**__**  
**__**But when I play, I never stay**__****_

_**To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:**__**  
**__**Run run run away, run away baby**__**  
**__**Before I put my spell on you**__**  
**__**You better get get get away get away darling**__**  
**__**'Cause everything you heard is true**__**  
**__**Your poor little heart will end up alone**__**  
**__**'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone**__**  
**__**So you better run run run away run away baby**_

THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'VE JUST BEEN MARSIFIED IN OUR ANNUAL –IFIED! WE ALL KNOW BRUNO MARS IS AWESOME! IF YOU DON'T I KILL YOU! AND DAMNIT THIS CAPLOCKS IS ALWAYS ON AT THIS MOMENT! IT NEVER GIVES ME A REST! YOU KNOW, FUCK IT! FOR NOW ON OUR ANNUAL –IFIED WILL BE IN CAPLOCKS SINCE IT LOVES IT SO MUCH. GEEZ!


End file.
